


Everything's Fine

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Older Huey Duck, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: So... in this short story, I aged up the triplets. They're in their late teens or early twenties.This is just an idea I had when I was bored. Anyway, summery time!After an accident with a villain, Fenton ends up in the hospital. Huey comforts him and assures him everything's alright.





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hate on my ship. There's been much worse out there.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this sort of drabble. I'm tired but wanted to write something. So, here you go.
> 
> (Also, I apologize in advance for any errors or out of character actions. I'm just really tired.)

Fenton felt a sudden flash of pain through his body as he woke up. He groaned in pain.

His eyes fluttered open as the pain slowly vanished. His eyes scanned the room, and he noticed he was in the hospital. He began recalling the events that took place before he blacked out. He was fighting a villain as his alternate persona, Gizmoduck; however, this was one of the stronger villains he was faced with, and he ended up knocked out cold.

After becoming aware of his surroundings, Fenton noticed there was someone else in the room with him. A small smile appeared on Fenton’s face when he realized who it was.

“Huey,” he said. His voice came out in a raspy manner.

The oldest of Scrooge’s nephews looked up from his handbook. He smiled. “Fenton, thank goodness you’re alright! I brought you here as soon as I could.”

Fenton tried to sit up, but a flash of pain traveled up his back. He winced in pain. “Ugh… I’m alright. Just a little bruised up is all. I’ll be fine though.” He tried to sit up again but was met with the same pain.

The other duck came to his side. He placed a hand on Fenton’s chest to get him to stay down. “Nope. You are not getting up in this condition. The doctor said you could leave in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks? I can’t wait that long! I have villains to take down, and I have to get back to work! Gyro will fire me if I’m absent from work that long!” Fenton tried to sit up, but the taller duck was stronger while Fenton was in this state.

Huey softened his voice. “Don’t worry, I already told Gyro. In fact, he left five minutes ago. He said it was fine…well, for now.”

Fenton still wasn’t satisfied with this answer. “But…but Gizmoduck! Who’s going to be Duckberg’s hero?”

Huey sighed. “Look, it’s only a few weeks. What are the odds a villain will attack? Besides, Dewy, Louie, Webby, and I can handle it if it’s anything too serious.”

“But what about-”

The taller duck locked their lips. Fenton felt his stress melt away and replaced with reassurance. After a moment, Huey pulled away.

He lingered for a second with his hand gently touching Fenton’s cheek. A small smile still on his lips. “Get some rest? Please.”

The shorter of the two sighed. “Okay.”

Huey nodded. “Okay. Visiting hours are almost over, so I have to go.” He headed for the door but was stopped when he heard Fenton’s voice.

“Wait!”

Huey turned on his heels. “What’s wrong?”

Fenton scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Uh…one more kiss goodbye?”

Huey smiled kindly. “Of course.”

He walked back up to Fenton and kissed his forehead. Fenton smiled. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Obviously,” Huey said, “I’m going to be visiting you every chance I get until you’re better.”

Fenton laid his head back on his pillow, a slight blush on his cheeks. He laughed nervously. “I love you.”

The other duck had a slight blush as well. “I love you too. Bye.” He was gone.

Fenton closed his eyes and fell asleep with less stress than he’d woken up to.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and I like this ship.  
> Now, I'm considering making a full-length fanfiction with this pairing. What do you guys think?  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
